venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Go-Fish
Go-Fish is a one-time appearing character and minor antagonist from the The Venture Bros. television show. In universe, he is known as a top assassin among O.S.I. He was the second of three sent to kill Brock Samson. History Background The background of Go-Fish remains largely a mystery, including where and when he was born. He acquired a reputation as a top-level assassin for killing on the sea. The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) Herr Trigger is one of three assassins (the other two being Herr Trigger and Le Tueur) allegedly called in by the O.S.I. to kill Brock Samson as a result of his mandated termination in episode [[ORB. Go-Fish strikes when Brock Samson and the Venture Family seek help from Holy Diver and Sky Pilot at the harbor. Go-Fish surprises them and tosses a grenade, knocking Brock off his feat. Go-Fish casts a rod with a mechanical frog on the end. After landing near the stunned Brock, it ensnares him with fishing wire, allowing Go-Fish to pull Brock off deck and into the water with his boat. As Go-Fish speeds his motorboat around with the crashing Brock in tow, the others go below deck of Holy Diver's and Sky Pilot's ship. There, Holy Diver begins a ritual donning of holy armor using a weird machine that envelops him in light. Sky Pilot controls the machines. Back outside, Go-Fish chums the waters, and sharks begin swarming near Brock. Brock kills one and cuts himself free of the lines using the shark's teeth. Another shark bites Samson and they both dive into the water out of vision. Meanwhile, Holy Diver and Sky Pilot emerge only to begin praying, much to the Venture family's shock and dismay. Go-Fish rushes the boat toward what seems to be the bloody corpse of Brock Samson. However, the body is revealed to be the shark covered with Brock's shirt and hair. Go-Fish is decapitated by a shark's teeth hanging from some fishing wire placed between two buoys by a newly bald Brock. After the battle, Brock claims Go-Fish's hat and says a quote from the Bible. The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) Agent Doe and Agent Cardholder relate the deaths of Herr Trigger and the other assassins with General Treister. The OSI goes after Brock Samson. However at the end of the episode, once the OSI catches up with Brock, Treister reveals they're not there to kill Samson but rather to protect him. After the credits, Molotov Cocktease celebrates the death of the three assassins with her Black Hearts, revealing the whole matter as part of a scheme to eliminate the competition. Episode Appearances Season 3 * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]]'' (mentioned) Trivia * Go-Fish's face and voice appear to be modeled on the professional shark hunter Quint from the 1975 film ''Jaws. * His costume resembles that of DC Comics superhero Aquaman, and his entire modus operandi as a fishing themed aquatic villain appears to be a take on Aquaman villain The Fisherman. Gallery VB Go-Fish.jpg Category:Characters Category:Death By Samson Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Assassins and Professional Killers